Eternal Alchemist
by TheFishKing
Summary: The creation of the Philosophers stone ended with a world of devastation. A world were humanity rose from Dust, Alchemy, and Truth. The Eternal Alchemist walks the world for eternity with only Roses to keep him company and to know his truth. (Matured immortal Ed)
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own RWBY or FMA_**

 ** _I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The Fish King_**

The creation of the Philosophers stone ended with a world of devastation. A world were humanity rose from Dust, Alchemy, and Truth. The Crimson Alchemist walks the world for eternity with only Roses to keep him company and to know his truth. (Matured immortal Ed)

 _{} mind talk_

Ed looked down at the large transmutation circle he had drawn in the dirt. Looking into the crystal blue sky the Alchemist began to talk to himself.

"A hundred years. A hundred years since Father fucked up the stone. A Hundred years of being the only living thing on this planet. A hundred years of friendless immortality" the immortal of course knew exactly why he was unable to die. A hundred years ago father attempted to make the stone and at the last moment Ed stopped him, but he could not stop the stones creation. As the legendary stone came into existence something went wrong and instead of only taking life from the continent it stole all of the human life of the whole world plugging it back into its primordial state. The circle that lay in front of him would open the Gate the endling's goal was to recreate humans he no longer wished to be alone. All the souls that found a home in his body agreed with this plan most if not all agreed that if they 'died' due to this that would be fine if it brought back humanity. Slapping his hands together Ed placed them on the circle. Like the trillions of times before when preforming alchemy a bright flash of lightning enveloped the area around him for miles. As his immortal eyes readjusted to the light given off by the flash of power the ex-Major look at the familiar image in front of him. His gate and Truth.

"Hello Ed" Edward Elric was shock Truth had never sounded so informal with the Master Alchemist.

"What's with the informality Truth"

"You're an immortal for all intentions so there is no reason for us to be formal"

"I guess you're right, so I assume you know why I'm hear"

"Of course and I fully support you, but there will still be a price"

"Name it, anything you take physically will heal, you can't take the stone, so I don't really know what you can take"

"O I won't take anything from you. No with this recreation of humanity ill create an eternal enemy called Grimm. They will feed of the negative emotion of humans and have a single goal. To kill humans and return them to dust."

"That sounds good but humanity needs something to fight back with"

"Actually you have already taken care of that"

"You'll figure it out soon, O and call me Monty Oum I rather like that name or just Oum" a blinding light spread out from the God that stood in front of Ed blinding him. As the century old man regained his senses. Looking around him is golden eyes took in the sight that lay bellow the hill he stood on. A village of the newly reborn races. Dressed in simple animal skins. As her watch his glories mind took note of what he was seeing, Truth true to his word had created Human and Faunus. As he watched Ed observed the basics of society forming within the small grove of tents. The immortal suddenly found himself wondering if this was the only intelligent settlement in all of his newly created world. As he pondered this the vice of the newly dubbed Monty Oum answered him from the deep recesses of his mind.

{No it is not settlements are scattered across then land some big some small life will prosper} Ed smile

{So Oum where is this bane of humanity you mentioned}

{Wait for it} as the omnipotent being finished his final sentence two creatures of a demonic black and white appeared from the trees. Looking like strange wolves but much deadlier the Grimm slowly walked towards the duding settlement. As they drew closer yells from the village rose into the sky. Scrambling most of inhabitants dashed for a heavily walled building. Looking at the wall Ed knew that it would not hold for long. Suddenly his military trained eyes saw a group of four walking towards the creatures. Each of the four carried a crudely forged blade of some sort. The x-Major's eyes widen as he looked on at the battle before him. The team of three men and one women quickly dispatched the wolves, sadly they only got to enjoy the victory for a second. A cluster of trees suddenly fell from the forest hitting the ground with a large crash, the act was so violent that it created a large dust cloud that enveloped the newly maid opening. As the dust began to settle a shadow formed in the mist soon the dust completely settled reviling a massive Scorpion Grimm. From his place Ed could feel the eyes of the four warriors becoming dinner plates. Suddenly three of them did something he did not expect….they ran, this made the soldier mad. Rage did not blind him like it used to, a hundred lonely years does mature a man after all, his golden eyes fell upon the only one to stay put and face the creature. Ed liked this fighter even if he had no idea who it was. He admired there courage to stand against such a monster alone. The defender of humanity produced his or her crude duel sword from under the earth brown cloak. As he stood atop his hill Ed watched as the defiant human charged at the monster, Ed know the brown cloaked person stood very little chance against this beast. This fact was proven correct when the scorpion swatted the warrior away with its claw, this action removed the cloaks hood reviling the person in question to infect be a female. Ed know what he had to do and with the voices of the souls trapped within him egging him on he ran fat as he could to save the women. As he ran the Grimm repositioned itself to deliver the final blow and Ed was too far way. Fear filled his body as he realized he would not make it in time. He was forced to watch in horror as the stinger plugged at the women's neck. Luckily she managed to roll at the last second casing the stinger to miss and plunge almost a foot into the ground. Reaching out with the once fake arm he stopped the stinger in its path, smirking the immortal kicked the Grimm in the face sending it back several feet. Turning around Ed looked down at the wounded female reaching out his hand he pick the women up. Taking in the young girl for the first time Ed was surprised by two thing the first was the strange colored hair he was sure that black hair that was tipped crimson read should not natural nor should her maroon eyes, but hay he had gold eyes so he can't say much on the subject of strange eye color.

"Thank you for saving me Mr..."

"Edward Elric just call me Ed." Gesturing to her duel blades Ed continued "Do you mind if I borrow those?" the girls quick nod conformed that it was ok. Grinning like a mad man Ed picked up the crude blades, after a quick second of examination Ed clapped and using his alchemy transformed the blades into perfect killing weapons. The 'magic' that had just accord in front of left the women speechless with only one thought coursing through her mind, but she was unable to verbalizer her thoughts even once she regained her senses as the battle that had begun between the Grimm and man was to spectacular. Ed rolled forward easily dogging the pincers tail combo that the Grimm sent its way now under the best's head Ed simply cut of both front pairs of legs in a single florid motion only leaving the back two. As expected the Grim toppled forward unable to move. Walking around to the bests back Ed X cut the tail off. The beast was nearly dead but the golden eyed man was not done lifting the golden stinger he walked to the front of the beast and while dogging the frantic pincher slammed the stingers tip into the scorpion's skull killing it. With a massive grin on his face Ed walked back over to the fallen girl.

"You know I never did get your name" she blinked a couple of times before answering him.

"I'm Garnet" It did not surprise Ed that the former Truth gave Humanity the ability to speak perfect English. Suddenly the voice of Oum returned.

{Place your hands on her head and chest and say ' For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee. It will unlock her Aura and allow her to fight better as well as use her Semblances.} Ed did as he was told and placed his hands on the young women's skull and chest.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." As he finished a silver glow enveloped her body.

"What did you just do ED" her voice carried no fear for the power that was just unlocked felt pure and holy within her body she loved it.

"I unlocked you Aura it's a protective shield it will also enhance your ability while giving you a Semblances which is a power unique to you." Her eyes widened with glee

"Thank you thank you ED" suddenly the thought from earlier appeared in her mind "Ed what was that power you used before and why do you know thing that no one else does"

"It's simple I'm the last Alchemist and I kind of helped to create this world along with Monty Oum"

"You Helped the creator" the women's voices was unstable due to the over flowing emotions.

"Well it's more complicated than that but ya I did"

"How?"

"Well Remnant is from a begun age right" The knob conformed the girl know of what he was talking about "I'm from that former world. Since imp immortal I contacted him and together we rebuilt the world" after several seconds of pear shock Ed decided to move the topic of his status with the whole 'creation thing'.

"So no family name?"

"Family name?"

"It shows what family you're from how about" the immortal thought for a second before remembering one of the woman that was so important to him. Who was one of the only people to truly get him in his passed life it seemed oddly appropriate to name his first contact in the real world "Rose"

"Garnet Rose I like it thank you Ed"

"Garnet do me one favor please keep my true nature a secret"

"Ed you do not need to ask me I shale keep this secret." She would keep his secret but she know that he would need friends in his long life something she was determined to provide for the man who saved her life a debt. Using her new found resolve Garnet bowed to the golden eyed man.

"Ed I owe you a life debt which can never be repaid. So allow me to make it my family and ancestor's right to be your allies for your eternal life, your secret will be passed down from generation to generation." Ed blinked several times to clear the confusion at what women was truly offering. After a mere moment of thought the ex-military man determined that an allied family would be a good thing.

"Thank you Ed. Well need a way of showing my family's loyalty like a mark or just as a way to recognize us as your allies." Looking down at the still kneeling warrior Ed offered a hand. Taking his hand Garnet was helped up by her family's new eternal allies. As the huntress stood to her full height and looked into the intelligent golden eyes of the man she held a life debt to a sudden burning covered her left shoulder blade due to this she let out a pained hiss and closed her eyes to cope with the pain. To say he was shocked would be an understatement not only did his new allied feel pain at his touch but right before she closed her eyes he saw a very complex alchemy array appear in her now silver eyes, at the realization that her eyes changed color Ed's brain screamed in shock. After a moment the pain seemed to stop as the young women reopened her watery eyes.

"Garnet are you ok?"

"I don't know Ed…my left shoulder really Burns!"

"Here let me take a look" without a thought she complied turning on her heals so Ed to assess her back. Naturally she stiffened when she felt her cloths move allowing thy immortal man accesses to her injured shoulder.

"DAME….Well I know what the burning was and you do not need to fear. Also it seems we no longer need a mark as the Flamel cross has imprinted its self on your back. On top of that your eyes are silver now…." Before ED could even continue with his sentence his patient spun around in a bluer of rose peddles and looked at him with both frightening and incredibly cute face.

"HOW IS THAT CROSS ON MY BACK, WHY ARE MY EYES SILVER NOW, AND WERE IN OUMS NAME DID THESE ROSE PEDDLES COME FROM!" her voice was truly defining in fact it left the immortal with a load hum in his ears.

"First of ow I really don't want tinnitus. And to answer your question if I had to guess and I'm probably right I would say it's because Oum is an ASS HOLE." The laughing in his head simply confirmed his statement. "Hell he just told me it was him…" a brief moment of silence passed as Ed contemplated telling her about the symbols that appeared in her eyes but he wisely decided that she had enough excitement for one day.

"Garnet I'm going to travel this world I will return to you and your line"

"I did not expect you to stay Ed just remember your always welcome on the island of Patch"

And with that Ed turned and walked away. Vanishing into the forest intent on traveling his newly created world. Ed traveled the world alone for hundreds of years slaughtering the grim as he went. Somehow no matter how hard he tried the ageless man found himself making friends as he went luckily he never was forced to reviled his true ability's and status. As time passed he watched humanity grow and spread, he watched the discovery of Dust witch to his amazement was his left over alchemaic energy from when he reshaped the earth, and he was not surprised to see that it had taken on so many forms and types. As the years passed he would visit the Rose family from time to time It had turned out that both the Flamel cross and the silvers eyes had become a part of the family moving down from generation to generation, oddly throw the mark only appeared when a Rose chilled reached the age of fourteen and shook Ed's hand after learning the truth about the world they lived in. After questioning Oum about this the god reveled that this was to show when the chilled was to learn the truth about the family's connection to Ed. But with all living things Garnets death was inevitable. with the death of Garnet, his first friend in his new world, Ed became a true shut in. until years passed when for sisters together got him out of his well-built house and taught him to love the world again. Due to their kindness and with the help and blessing of Oum he gave each a new power that would aid them in protecting the world serving it as they did him. With the creations of the maiden a new stage in the immortals life began one where he took a much more active role in the world that he helped to create. From this time in his life Ed's favorite accomplishment was the creation of the combat schools and academy's. For century's his life was good he help were he could and still had the Rose family to relay on when he needed help or simply someone to talk to. Ed watched hundreds of Roses come and go none ever falling him. Sadly the family line withered thanks to a stupid war between the faunas and Humans. Ed and the Roses fought with the Faunas felling that there mission to be true. Years passed and Ed watch as a new Rose was born, Summer Rose. She soon became Ed's favorite of the family in a very long time due her just being her. Ed watched he as she grow up and entered Beacon academy were in secret he trained her with ought her team knowing. He was present when she married the love of her life Taiyang Xiao Long, who already had a daughter, Yang, from his last marriage witch had broken due to his wife's, Raven, disappearance. Soon Summer was pregnant and nine month latter she gave birth to her own spitting image a bountiful gem of a girl named Ruby. Sadly Summer fell leaving her family behind, With Ruby not yet baring the Flamel Ed could not talk to her but he could watch as she grew up. It was him who had contacted Qrow when Yang had almost gotten them killed while looking for her own mother. After that nothing truly bad happened to the little family that did not stop him from watching the last Rose, but now it was Ruby fourteenth year. Ed confidently strolled up to the door of the nicely sized house and heavily knocked. Soon the door was flung open by Taiyang who looked stunned at the sight of the golden eyed man.

"Can I help you Sir?" Taiyang eyed the men how stood before him. Oddly the man's outfit's color skim was not unlike his youngest daughters besides that only the red cloak was shared by the two.

"Yes you can mister Xiao Long my name is Ed Elric, I wish to speak to your daughter Ruby"

"Why do you want to speak to my youngest daughter?"

"Simple her mother Summer" at the mention of his deceased wife's name Tai's eyes widened "and I were very close when she was growing up due to that she left a message with me to deliver to Ruby on her fourteenth birthday If she died. I always keep my promises! Sadly I'm a little late but I will make good on my word" once the seemingly young man finished his explanation the Hunter looked him over for any sigh of defeat, finding none the father of Ruby and Yang sighed.

"You can speak with Ruby, but unfortunately she and her older sister will not be back home from Signal for another hour. You are welcomed to come inside and wait till they arrive. By the way what is in the bag?"

"I would love to come in and wait. The bag contains a plentiful amount of chocolate chip cookies as well as Ruby birth day present"

"Ha! Ruby's going to love you just for the cookies. Now would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"If you have coffee would be nice" the manes cheerful voice suddenly dropped and was replaced by one of complete hatred and loathing "NO MILK I HATE THE STUFF" getting the message the mortal blond indicated the coach in front of the TV and disappeared into the kitchen. Sitting down at the coach Ed looked at the sixty-four inch paused TV screen only to realize that the man was playing one of the worst games ever Pray. After a moment of silences Tai returned with two fresh cups of coffee and a bowel of sugar cubes.

"Here you go Ed…What's Wrong?"

"How…How can you play Pray?!"

"Ya I know it's bad but I find its stupid fun and the girls never let me play it when they are home so I play whenever there at school. We can put something else on if you like the headache was starting to get to me" only nodding as an answer Tai quickly turned off the console and removed the game finally switching the TV of the gaming input on to the TV one. The man completed all of this just in time for the two of them to hear the opining lyrics to Dragon Ball Z! Both men grinned in enjoyment as they settled in to watch the Z fighters. Soon a commercial began forcing the two men to image in awkward small talk. This is how it continued till the second episode where Goku had just ascended to SSJ after Krillin's death. At this point both men had become more comfortable around each other and it seems that Tai felt at ease to the point where he could ask the one question plunging his mind.

"So Ed how close were you to Summer?"

"She was one of my best friends and one of the only people that I could really talk to"

"She never mentioned you why?"

"That was an agreement between me and her…" with a wave of his once prosthetic and he continued "don't worry it was nothing bad" in his mind the immortal added 'and your youngest will be doing the same thing'. Before the two men could talk any further the door to the house flew open with two young voices crying out as they entered.

"WERE HOME" Tai vaulted up and ran two his two girls embracing them in a bone crushing hug, Ed simply sipped his drink. Once the family hug broke up the girl with the massive main of blond her finally noticed Ed.

"Dad who's that?"

"Yang, Ruby let me intrudes you to Ed Elric" standing Ed shook the confused girls hand pausing for a split second with Ruby "He's here to talk to you Rubs something to do with Summer" at the mention of their mothers/stepmothers, name lilac and silver eyes widened and stared at the man.

"That can wait first Ruby I have a present for you along with some chocolate chip cookies" at the mention of a present and her favorite sweet the young girl speed over to Ed just to realize that he had moved. Slightly as to doge her.

"HaHu Speed just like your mother. Well young one as promised hear is your Cookies and your present" with unmatched speed Ruby quickly scarfed down half a dozen cookies at which point a sudden realization hit her. With wide unblinking eyes she turned to her new friend.

"Th…es…e taste…like my mom's" at this point both Xiao Long's eyes mirrored the youngest. Stuttering the girl's father managed to choke out.

"But Sum-er Ne-ver gave anyone that recipe." Ed gave the family a gleaming smirk Ed leaned in close to the family and reviled a secret.

"True but who do you think taught her to make the cookies?" the realization that the recipe was not there mothers hit the family like a ton of bricks "Now Ruby why don't you open your present?" the suggestion effectively breaking the family out of there trance. Reaching for the present raped in a beautiful rose covered paper. Skilfully ripping it of the young girl reviled a set of strange metallic bullets the tree family members gave the man a questioning look.

"What you have their Ruby are five solid reusable Tungsten bullets" the fact that the present contained such bullets shocked and bewildered the family of three to no end. Once they got over the original shock each on the family's members had a different reaction Ruby's was to rush and hugged her mother's old friend while rapidly thanking him for his unique present. Yang for her part was dumfounded by the bullets metal type and unique ability to be re-usability. The girl's father immediately started to try and make Ed tack the present back with a shake of his head.

"Ed we can't accept this. Tungsten is just too expensive." At haring this Ruby immediately stared at her father with wide pleading eyes. Ed simply chuckled confusing the small family.

"Tai I've missed many years of birthdays for both these girls, which reminds me Yang I ordered you a present but it wasn't ready yet so I'll give it to you latter" the mention of her impending present forced Yang to raise single eye brow in confusion "now Ruby's did cost me a pretty penny for the metal but like I said I missed a lot of her birthdays and I have a wealthy amount of money…" before he could continue the weapon obsessed girl interrupted the man.

"So you made these bullets" Ed silence confirmed the girls question" But there perfect and for that matter how are they reusable"

"For your first question ill answer with an ancient line… a master never reveals their secretes. And for the bullets re-usability factor it's because they don't actually use dust as the proportion system no they relays on _YOUR_ semblance" now that they knew the facts about the strange bullets the trio was flabbergasted. Ruby being her weapon crazed self instantly started to beg to be allowed to test the bullets. Sadly for her Ed had something to do first.

"We can do that latter Little Red. First I have to give you your mother's message and I know exactly where to do that. Tai is it ok if I take Ruby out for a bit the message IS for her ONLY." By the tone of his voice Tai know that there was no arguing with the man and gave the man his blessing for her to do as he pleased. Gesturing to Ruby the blond quickly left the family's loving home, but not before downing his signature cloak, the hyper girl lovingly hugged her family members and placed her beloved Crescent Rose. As the two walked Ruby quickly realized that they were headed to the cliff were her mother was buried. After several minutes of walking they arrived at the sight of her mother's grave, Ruby turned and gave Ed a questioning look with a slight smile Ed bent down and began to talk to the grave much like the women's daughter who stood a mere three feet away.

"Hay Summer it's your favorite immortal" the final word caused the young girls mind to spin in an attempt to comprehend what she had just herd.

"I'm with your daughter Ruby she just turned fourteen witch as you know means it's time for her two know her family's truth. Since you nor any of my Roses are left it means that it falls on me. Ruby I guess you have a lot of questions?"

"By Oum's name of course I have a Dust ton of questions. What do you mean your immortal, and what do you mean by _Your_ Rose's"

"First of please don't mention Monty Oum the guys an ass. Ruby you know the legend of the Crimson alchemist yes?"

"Of course it was mom's favorite story. Why?"

"Ruby I'm the Crimson Alchemist and as a member of the Rose family you get to know the truth of my life. Now you know how the Remnant was formed from a bygone age" the girls face told him that all he needed to know "Well I'm from that bygone age and it was the fact that I failed in battle that caused to its destruction." That factoid instantaneously triggered the young girl's eyes to widen into dinner plates. "After a hundred years of remodeling the world's continents alone I used my alchemy to open the Gate so I could talk to Truth, you know him as Monty Oum" this nocked all of the air out of the young girls lounges this did not bother the Alchemist for he knew that Ruby was just fine "From there he allowed me to recreate humanity, but sadly a major sacrifice was needed to make the deal equivalent… the Grimm" this latest realization sent Ruby's head spinning in circles in an attempt to comprehend the TRUE history she had just learned. "That's when are deal making ended and I repaired in the world on this exact hill, although closer to the valley, that's where I saw humanity once again. As I watched the village get attack by Grimm, that's when four Hunters and Huntresses engaged them with crude blades, luckily they won" Ruby gave a not so silent cheer at the mention of a pack Grimm death. "The victory was short lived because a Deathstalker emerged from the woods. Three of the four ran in fear" this tidbit made the young girl very angry at the ancient warriors "the fourth stayed and fought. She was going to lose so I intervened and killed the beast. As soon as I could I asked her name witch she reveled was Garnet at that point Oum instructed me to relish her soul creating the first aura and semblance user, she like all of your ancestors had a speed semblance. This forced me to revile the truth about myself finding it slightly uncomfortable I wanted to switch the topic of something so religious. Therefore I asked why she did not have a family name, apparently family names did not exist yet so I gave her the last name of Rose creating the Rose line. Due to the fact that I saved her life this created an unrepayable life debt. To compensate for this she pledged her family's undying loyalty to me. As we sealed the pack with a hand shake a sharing pain overcame her left shoulder and her eyes became silver, as soon as the pain stopped I checked her back reviling a black Flamel cross the symbol of my Alchemy. After that I travelled the world and soon discovered that Dust in fact just a hardened form of my alchemaic energy. And that ruby is the short form of my story of course many things have happened since that." At this point Ed crouched low in front of the girl coming to her eye level "Ruby do you want to take up the mantel left for you by thousands of Roses before you, by doing this you will have a very powerful allied and I'll have a friend that I can truly talk to." Moments passed in silence as Ruby thought over everything she had just learned suddenly she spoke.

"Yes I will take up the mantel." Nodding Ed extended his arm without hesitation Ruby reach to take it before she could Ed got one last sentence in.

"This will burn a little but you'll be fine" finally the two shook hands and with a slight burn the cross of Flamel imprinted itself on Ruby's left shoulder blade. Relishing Ruby's hand Ed clapped his and placed them on the ground. Blue lightning arced across the hill forcing the land to reshape itself and push hundreds of grave stones to the surface. Chuckling at the girls dumbfounded face the Alchemist simply stated.

"You didn't think you mother was the only one buried hear did you. No this is the burial place of all Roses. Ruby we have to go but before we do you have any questions for me?" after a moment of thought the young girl decided witch of her hundreds of questions she wanted to ask.

"Only two for now."

"Ok shoot"

"What else have you done for the world and how are you immortal? Answer that second one first please."

"Well the immortality comes from the fact that within me is an item called the Philosophers Stone it heals all injury's that's all you need to know. And for what else I've done if I had to pick three major things they would be the creation of the combat schools, with the help of you family" the fact that the man before her and her family created the combat schools that trained children to be warriors did not surprise Ruby a bit at this point. "Helped to end the grate war on the side of the Faunus once again with your family at my side, actually that's one of the reasons your one of the only ones left" this did however surprise the girl since she never heard about this from her mother "and final I helped to create the four maidens." For the hundredth time that day Ruby was dumfounded but still managed to stutter out.

"Th-e ma-idin-s ar-e r-eal?"

"Yes Ruby they are and I can't tell you who they are but your paths may cross in the near future. And with that Ruby we should head back to your home I'm sure you father wants you back" Clapping his hands for a final time that day Ed returned the ground to its former state only leaving Summers grave behind. As the pair walked down the hill and into the field they stumbled upon a Ursa Major. Ruby quickly readied her weapon and joyfully switch the cartridge with the one filled with ED special bullets. Aiming for the Grimm's face as it charged the two of them she pulled the trigger once firing the powerful round. As she squeezed the trigger the young girl felt a slight pull on her power indicating the bullets larch. The tungsten round impacted the Grimm dead center between its red eyes ripping through the heavy armor killing it instantly. As it dissolved the two of them walked up to the beast turning to Ed Ruby asked a simple question.

"How do I get it back"?

"You semblance is still connected to the round just pull it to you" closing her eyes Ruby found the bullet through the conation it had to her soul. Reaching out her hand she pulled it back as easily as she breathed. After it was back in her hand the two continued the walk unopposed. Once they reached the small home that the girl lived in Ed waved a dew and disappeared down the street. As Ruby entered her house she was instantly hit with hundreds of questions from her father and sister all about what happened. Smelling the she simply relied.

"Sorry can't tell you"

"Come on sis tell us"

"NoPe" and with that Ruby grabbed her left over cookies and headed to her room.


	2. Yankee Doodle

_**I do not own RWBY or FMA**_

 _ **I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The Fish King**_

 **"** Ruby you are an insane little girl" Ed stared from atop a distant building as the last of the Roses fought off a group of would be robbers. As he watched he couldn't but help compare the young girl to her late mother who would not have hesitated to do the same. As Ruby persuade the leader of the worthless thugs, who it seemed was slightly more adapted to fighting Ruby with his cane. Due to his choice in head accessories that included a feather Ed resolved to simply call the man Yankee doodle. The immortals anger suddenly spiked when after a well know Huntress joined the fray the attacker switched to a lady welding half of the power that he gave to the maddens, Fall if he was not mistaken – and he never is.

{How dare she steel that power from Amber, I will kill her!}

{Calm down Ed}

{No way I hell I'm I going to let this go Monty we gave those powers to help protect this world from devastation, to unite all peoples within the nations, to fight for truth and love, Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring. I will get Ambers powers back.} As he spoke the power that only the stone could hold slowly leaked from his body in the form of blood read sparks. Each the of the souls residing in his body full heartedly agreed with his will.

{NO you will not Ed} this small comment instantly made the ancient alchemist stop in his tracks and ceasing to produces the trade mark energy from jumping off of his body. {All of this is happening for a reason Edward. You must understand this you will fight in the upcoming war, but for now you may only watch as this plays out. The last Roses on the other hand will play a major role in all aspects of what is happening. For Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test. Black the beast descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns gold} Ed could only stop and blink several times at Oum's final comment in confusion.

{You know you're a confusing basted right?!} chuckles soon filled his mind.

{But of course I need to have my fun as well young immortal}

{I'm not YOUNG}

{You are compared to me} an annoyed huff was the only response that the god got {Ed… I'm going to be leaving in a little bit the stuff that's going to happen must happen and I can't trust myself from interfering in it, just promise me that you will wait to fight alongside Humanity} and with that Oum went silent. With the conversation over his attention was once again brought back to the action in front of him just in time to catch a classic Ruby question.

"Can I have you autograph" Ed gave a slight frown as the huntress frowned and instantly whisked the fifth teen year old to the closes polices department. This was all fin by him seeing as Ruby did stop the robbery and did fight several dangers criminals, but the fact that the women blatantly ignored the simple request annoyed Ed to no end most people in the profession would have simply complied sense being a Hunter/Huntress was a pretty thankless job. But hay harasses are pretty common. Sighing Ed quickly took out his scroll and called one of the only numbers on it.

"Hay Tai its Ed…Ya I'm doing fine you…. good listens Ruby was just taken in by the YPD…. No she did nothing wrong well she did stop a robbery" a loud cry, nearly earsplitting levels, of 'that's my girl' could be clearly heard from the other side of the line "Any way I'll pick her up sense I'm close you just deal with Yang sense she's still grounded for destroying that club… Ya I know. Any way see you soon." It was only several minutes later that Ed saw the familiar figure of the young girl emerge from the station. She quickly noticed he beloved Uncle and rushed over in a blur of Rose peddles and grabbed onto his arm.

"Ed ED guess what Guess what." Chuckling that the innocent girl's antics he complied.

"Is it that you stopped a robbery and fought Roman Torchwick" he couldn't help but chuckle at the young girls look of complete shock "are you really surprised Rubes of course I know I'm Me, any way what's the big news?"

"IM GOING TO BECON" Edward just stared at her dumfounded for a second. Before giving of a smile that was grater then her own.

"Way to go little Flower, I know you had it in you" Ruby was bursting with joy at the compliment from the most powerful person on the planet, while at the same time a tinny bubble of annoyance resided in her soul at being call a 'Little Flower'. "Beacon Hu. I haven't ben to that old castle in several centuries maybe I'll visit…. hay maybe I'll visit at some point and tack you and your team out for some food I know the cafeteria can get a little repetitive." As the two friends walked towards the original sports car that Ed had designed and built himself years ago. The first time Yang saw it and was told its specks the frill seeker instantly fainted due to as Ed explained it 'an overload of Awesomeness'. The car was sleek. The body lines created in such a way that no one could match them. Panted a simple but brilliant crimson red so that the car instantly drew every one's attention. By far the three most startling facts about the car were A its capability to hold five people in complete comfortability and safely each having plenty of room to move. B the car had no wheels in fact it doesn't touch the ground unless it's of cause its turned off, the creation of the hover technology was so incredible that hundreds of companies and the Atlas military offered trillions of Lien to buy the technology, but each offer was easily refused by Ed sense he did not have a need for money since his own wealth even the Schnees could not hope to comprehend, yet he never touches it for the most part. Manny people even tried to still the technology from the Immortal but the car itself defeated the attempted thefts by itself, so the higher ups in the scheme tried a new tactic, steel the blue prints, this proved equally difficult because no one that was not wanted on Ed's property ever made it to his front doors. From what Ruby has heard the iron statues emerge from the ground whenever an intruder draws close defeating every one with ease, never returning the body's. The final fact was the Engine which was easily capable of reaching over four hundred miles per hour in one minute. The engine itself was very confusing to the young girl since it looked like nothing she had ever seen before nor did it run on any form of liquefied dust. Ruby was sure that if the news of the engine reached the public the demand and tempted theft would start back up.

"Ed how do you know my team will like me"

"Little Flower why would you ask something like that. There is nothing about you to hate"

"If you say so" as the young girl opened the door the Ed's car her voice betrayed her statement since it was coated in a fine layer of disbelief.

"Hay Ruby do you know the story of the Four Academy's?" the girls silver eyes widened with the prospect of story time. One of the things that all Rosses had income outside of the speed and silver eyes wear the love for story's and cloaks, while the ladder of the two was easily traceable to Ed's own cloak he had no idea why each and every Rose loved story's, but oh well he loved telling them so it was no trouble to him and he never lack a new one thanks to his thousands of years of life. With a slight tilt of her head allowing the longer side of her hair to swing freely Ruby somehow made herself look both more adorable and innocent than she usually did. The look also accomplished the feat of imbedding further in Ed his will to never see this young girl hurt by anyone ever again.

"No I don't think you've or any one has ever told me that story." With a sly smile the ancient man looked out his heavily tented from window as he drove down the streets of vail to the island of Patch.

"This story tacks place approximately a thousand years after I gave the name of Rose to your family. The war against the Grim was slowly turning but humanity was still seriously lacking in the number of able fighters. At the same time, I had fallen into a depression that had lasted several hundred years leading me to become a shut in, but the first four Maidens broke that. So four of you ancestor sought me out at my home and before you ask these four wear not the maidens no one and your family can become one, due to 'outlying circumstances'." This small fact confused the Reaper prompting the simple question.

"What circumstances"?

"That Ruby is something to do with your Families pact with me, you will find out the pacts full potency eventual, but right know its story time. So the quadruplets approached my home with a plan to with my ability to shape the world to build Four academy's in the four main kingdoms. Each had chosen a locating their kingdom and the name of their academy. Each name was chosen as a sign of hope for the four kingdoms in which they were to be built in. The first to be built was to be built in Vacuo by the oldest of the four Vody Rose, and so Shade Academy was born. The Next was Beacon itself built by the second oldest the first Scythe wilder and your name sake the first Ruby Rose, …. although her scythe was also a battle axe." Ruby for her part just stared at Ed with wide unblinking eyes for several second before a new recognition hit her.

"So that's her statue in front of Beacon."?

"Yes"

"So who's standing next to her"?

"O that's her best friend, teammate and Husband Emperor Julius Arc'D Caesar the first Emperor of Vale, well it was General at the time he was a good man one of the few to know my secret outside of your family" Ruby's eyes were at near bursting point.

"…I'M ROYALTY!" if it was not for the fact that the glass windows of the car were incredible bullet proof Ed was sure that his companions yell would have easily shattered the, it was only thanks to the stone that resided inside of him that his ear drums were already fixed.

"Technically yes, but Vale has not followed a King or Queen in a very long time." Turning to look out the front windshield the two cloaked figures found themselves looking out over the strait of ocean that separates the main continent from Ruby's home island of Patch. Not even bothering to stop Ed speed down one of the several boat launches and over the water. The car scarcely effected the surface of the water. Now that the area was open Ed opened the throttle to full power, in no time at all the car reach full speed.

"so on with the story. The next school was founded in Mistral. Haven academy was founded by … Haven that girl was pretty self-absorbed. The final academy is the only one that no longer stands since the fall of Mantel it two fell and was replaced with the Atlas Academy. Originally named Ignis the academy was founded by the youngest Nicholas Rose unlike his sibling he was very heavy and had a massive white beard and would rarely fight instead he usually just made toys."

"Wait a second you mean that one of my ancestors acted like Santa?"

"No Ruby it would be more accurate to say he was the original Santa. And yes Santa is real after Nick died I use Alchemy to make the Santa's each December." Ruby had absolutely no idea how to react to this, manly do to the fact that she could not really wrap her head around it in the first place. So she chose to move on.

"So my family has done a lot for Remnant. I guess I have a lot to live up to"

"No Rubs you don't" as he finished the car lurch slightly as in went up onto one of the many beaches of Patch.

"What do you mean my whole family has done so much and I'm just Ruby how can i…"

"That's just it your Ruby. You don't have to live up to what your family's done in the past, plus if I'm being completely honest that's really the minority. Mainly your family's has just been well known hunters and huntresses which you are on your way to being, especially since you're the first person I've ever heard about getting admitted to Beacon early" this simple comment made Ruby to beam with pure pride in herself, something she hardly ever did. Sadly, the ride was over as they had reached Xiao Long/Rose residence.

"Now go on in, I'm sure your dads worried even though I told him not to be, plus I'm sure him and your sister would want to hear the big news" with that the young girl lead over and gave her 'uncle' a peck on the check before bolting out of the car in a flurry of rose peddles. But before she could open the door to her beloved house Ed called out to her one last time throw his open window.

"And remember Ruby you and your team are awes welcome to my house…. O and maybe you find a special little lady who will take your heart" as he finished Ed rolled up the window and speed of playing Spartans by Sabaton. Ruby's face turned a deep crimson as one of her favorite people teased her about her love life and sexuality. The fact that the caped girl was a Lesbian was a fact that only those she was closes to know, i.e. Yang, her Dad, Qrow, Ed, and her Mom. Each had excepted he with no hesitation, but what surprised every one, except Ed, was that her sister reviled that she batted for the same team that Ruby did and what's more was Yang admitted to preferring Faunus. Shaking her head clean Ruby opened the door and yelled with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

"DAD YANG I GOT INTO BEACON!"

"THAT'S MY LITTEL SISTER"

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP" this was followed by intense 'Anime' crying. Ruby smiled to herself as she closed the door which was immediately followed by one of her sister's deadly hugs.

Time skip

Ruby's silver eyes fluttered open her mind and body awakening from her long night of blissful sleep in her hanging bed. Glancing around her team's room she noticed that both Yang and Black were long gone. Blake most likely awoke when Yang did since Yang tended to get up earlier than the rest of the team due to the fact that it takes time to get her hair into a condition that was exemptible. Ruby herself could recall serval times in which it took her sister hours to prepare much to her father's annoyances since on those occasions the family usually had some place to be. Now if Yang and Black wear still in the bunk bead set up that they had created on their first day in the doom Blake would have not awoken, but since the two had started dating the two had decided to move into a single queen size bed that the school had provided, apparently that type of bead is usually for third year and up students or the much larger students such as "', but since team RWBY was the top for the year and the fact that the two students were female the possibility of a certain situation was impossible with out some medical help Ozpin allowed it; to the slight annoyance of Ms. Goodwitch. Or that's what her team thought but in reality that only nearly got them the bed what reality had done it was Ruby used the pull she had due to the fact that as the Last Rose she still owned twenty-five present of all four schools, including Atlas Military academy since the kingdom was still using the old building and grounds, but her team did not need to know this. Of course Ozpin had made it very clear that he would not allow her to use her pull over the schools often, that was fine by her since she did not want anyone to think that she had special privileges. Sighing she hoped out of bed landing gracefully on the floor with barley a sound. Turning her head slightly Ruby gave her partners sleeping form a quick glance even though Weiss was turned away from her Ruby's face quickly heated up wanting nothing more than to crawl into bead with the older girl. shaking her head to clear her thoughts Ruby mumbled to herself.

"Not now Ruby you don't even know if Weiss likes you like that… Hu well I guess I'd better tack a shower" grabbing her class uniform Ruby stole one last glass at the girl she had fallen for before walking to the door that lead to the team's privet shower. Opening the door as quietly as possible she placed her uniform on the far self before disrobing and turning on the shower to the appropriate temperature, glancing at all the cleaning products in the shower she could not help but chuckle each toiletry set was unique to her team members. Hers strawberry and rose scented, while Yang's was all meant to give her hair its full body and volume, Blake had changed hers recently to a green apple set for some reason, know that Ruby thought about it Blake had changed her shampoo around the same time that her and Yang had gotten together.

"Hu I wonder if that has anything to do with it… O well it probably doesn't" then there was Weiss high grade Dust infused shampoo and conditioner that smelled perfectly like a fresh fall of snow. Sadly, the bottles had run out the night before meaning that for the day she would not be smelling of snow, at the time of hearing this Ruby instantly offered up her own. Thinking about the moment brought the young girl into a flash back of the night before.

"UUUUUUUgh"

"What's wrong Wise?"

"Well Ruby if you must know I just ran out of my shampoo AND conditioner! So I won't have any for my morning shower!"

"Well then you're welcome to use mine" giving a genuine smile Weiss happily replied.

"Thank you Ruby you're truly a great friend" Weiss seemingly failed to notice the blush that formed on her leader's cheeks. With the conversation over the white themed girl turned and left the room so that she could contact her manor to have more shampoo sent. As the door closed Ruby suddenly herd snickering coming from her sister and Blake's bed.

"What?"

"So Rubs you want the Snow queen to smell of roses do you" the snarky remark from her sister was accompanied by the double raised eyebrow. Tilting her head Ruby just gave her sister a look of complete confusion not getting what she meant. Suddenly Blake's monotone voice broke the silence.

"Yang I think it's more that Ruby wants Weiss to smell of her!" in response to her girlfriend innuendo yang burst out Laughing. This time Ruby under stood and turned a deep red this only made the two Laugh even harder. In response to the teasing Ruby nearly screamed.

"GUYS!"

Ruby sighed as her memory of the night before subsided opening her eyes she blinked a few time realizing that while her minded wondered she had finished her shower. Shrugging the fifteen-year-old existed the shower and wrapped herself in her monogramed towel. Weiss had insisted for some reason that the team get monogramed towels for each member of the team, in fact she had paid for them so they could all be the same and of the "highest caliber". After brushing her teeth Ruby began to get dressed. She had her back turned to the door and was in the middle of clasping her bra when she failed to notice the fact that the door opened reveling a barely awake Schnee, but due to the site in front of her Weiss's shot open. Seeing her team leader from behind only clad in her underwear stirred something in the silver haired girl. Closing the door quickly but slightly she just stood their blanked minded and read face, in fact she failed to even notice the trickle of blood running from her nose. Unluckily for her that was the exact moment Yang and Blake had decided to return to the room after their morning walk around. Taking in the fact that Weiss was frozen staring at the bathroom door, where Ruby must be due to the fact that the room lacked her and her cloak was still on her bed, Yang's face burst into a large perverted grin while her girlfriend simply smirked knowing what her lover was about to do.

"So Weiss you saw something you liked Hu? Got to see a little too much of Ruby?" the girl in questions reaction was priceless, her eyes bulged her face turned read and in a fluster tone she turned and began to speak to the larger girl.

"Whatever gave you that idea Yang?" before her partner could answer Blake spoke up.

"Well let's see your face is red, your fluster, O and your nose is bleeding. All sins of the fact that you just saw something you REALY liked." Realizing that she had been defeated the clever heiress decided to change the subject quickly ant to a topic that she knew could distract Yang. Thinking intently for a moment she suddenly remembered something about the indecent Ruby.

"Yang since when did Ruby have a tattoo?"

"Weiss Ruby doesn't have a Tattoo I'D KNOW if she had a tattoo, I'm her big sister it's my JOB to know this stuff. Really ice Queen making stuff up just to get us of the topic that you have the hots for my sister" Weiss now know that her information would definitely get the fears blonde of her back, while she contemplated her feelings for her leader.

"Oh! Then what was the black mark I saw on her Shoulder blade?" Yang froze her eyes wide, it was at this moment Ruby decided to open the bath room door. She casually walked over to her bed and darned her signature red cloak. Clasping it around her neck she turned to her team but stopped when she noticed her sister glare.

"Yang is something wrong?"

"Yes Ruby there is do you have a tattoo?" the younger girls widened in surprise.

"I don't have a tattoo. Whatever gave you that idea" her team simply slapped their face's because it was completely obvious that she was lying. It was Blake's monotone voice that pointed this out.

"Ruby you're literally the worst liar… of all time" everyone was stunned Blake had made a joke. But that was not enough to get Ruby's sister off of her case.

 _ **So I had a beta for about a month now he/her, never found out, closed their PM box. So Ya I'm in the market again for like the fifth time**_ _ **. Finally, Vody is a real word but you will have to figure out what it means. First person to PM me with an answer gets an OC that will be ED's butler!**_

"State your name who are you"

"Alpha code FullMetal"


	3. History

_**I do not own RWBY or FMA  
I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The Fish King**_

 _ ****_"Well um it's like this… oh look at the time I'd better eat before History, gotta go bye" and with that in a blur of rose petals Ruby was gone. While Yang was fuming and Weiss left the room to take her shower, a tidbit of information hit Blake.

"Yang…" 

"YEAH" 

"When she moves fast be it with her semblance or not, does Ruby generate rose petals?" 

"First off Kitty I have no idea, second that's what your focusing on? My little sister has a tattoo and she won't talk to me about it, that's not okay. I'm her big sister it's…" before she could finish her thought she was cut off with a peck on the lips from her girlfriend. 

"Yang, love, Ruby is allowed to have her secrets she'll tell us about her tattoo soon. Especially now that it's in the open." Yang simply sighed in response. Unknown to the two girls within the shower the white haired princess was contemplating her own feelings for the younger girl. As memories of her life with her partner flashed through her mind the heiress could not help, but feel things that was rare in her life, happiness, fun, and lastly love. 

"Come on Weiss, you're a Schnee. Schnee's are normal, we do not like people of the same gender. Especially not an ignorant, naive, childish, dolt like Ruby" picking up the younger girl's shampoo she poured a fair amount onto her hand enjoying the scent. Her Scent "Holy shit I'm completely in LOVE with RUBY!" with her true feelings finally made evident to her, Wiess collapsed unable to handle the sudden weight of the implications of her suddenly realized

sexuality. After what felt like an eternity, but was only several minutes, she rose and finished her daily preparations for class. Exiting the bathroom fully clothed, she was once again treated to the 'fantastic' sight of the bumblebee couple fiercely making out on their bed. 

"You know girls however much I love to see you two make out (and I really do), we do have an issue" even though her voice started out incredibly sarcastic the last five words were filled with sincerity and concern. Regaining her composure Ruby's sister took initiative. 

"If you're talking about the tattoo Blake already convinced me to wait till she tells us" 

"Well that's part of it, but it's also the fact that I think I might be in love with her" with the smirk that filled Yang's face and the heat on her face Weiss knew that she was as red as the girl she had fallen in love with's cloak. Blake for her part was giving of the slightest smirk of knowing, due to her in enchased hearing what the other girl had said and what her lover was getting at. 

"Sorry Weiss, what was that? I couldn't hear you" the girl in question simply mumbled what she had already said, making it quick so that the two other girls could not understand her in the slightest. 

"What was that Ice Princess? You love Jaune, not Ruby? Well then let's go tell him. OH JAUNE BOY WEISS LO…" thankfully the W in RWBY was able to stop the brute from yelling out such a blatant and vile lie. 

"GOOD GOD YOU BRUTE, I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR DOLT OF A SISTER" realizing what she had said at the volume she had said it the heiress to one of the greatest company empires around, paled to such a shade of white that milk could not even compare. 

"Well at least you admitted it" silence filled the room for several minutes until Blake's voice finally broke the silence, her voice completely void of emotions. 

"Well we have Oobleck class in an twenty minutes, we should get going" and with that she walked out of the room as if nothing happened, with the door open it revealed the completely dumbstruck faces of team JNPR. At that point, Weiss' embarrassment has reached a level not yet heard of. While all of this was going on the girl who had started all this accidently was trying to enjoy her signature breakfast. 

"Hey Little Red, why do you look so down?" the familiar voice broke Ruby out of the funk she had settled into, looking up from her breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes that she had been playing with. Ruby smiled at the sight of the ever-friendly team CFVY. From the look on the younger girl's face, she knew that she could see the full detail of it. Coco turned to the men of the group. 

"Boys, it looks like Red Riding Hood here needs girl talk why don't you to scram for a bit" being men of few words both just shrugged and went to join two teams in their year known simply as Red Team and Blue Team since both team acronyms were incredibly stupid, SSFG and CTSC respectively. With the boys gone Coco and Velvet sat on either side of the younger girl "So Ruby, what's wrong and don't dare deny it. I can read it all over you face" the leader of team RWBY knew that she could not hide the fact that she was being troubled. 

"Well you see my team kind of found out that I have a tattoo on my back and well…" 

"Let me guess your over protective sister didn't know and kind of freaked out?" Ruby could only blink at the completely correctly guess of the problem. 

"Oh come on Ruby, you two are so close anyone could have guessed it" before Ruby could continue a slight grin formed on Velvet's face. 

"Ruby, how did your team find out anyway?" 

"Oh, Weiss walked in while I was changing" the last word was spoken with complete realization of what that meant and that turned her face as red as the cloak that she took everywhere that she possible could. 

"And how did that make you feel?" Coco took off her glasses, her eyes wide with the realization of what her bunny was trying to get out of the naïve girl. 

"W-What do you mean?" 

"Velvet's right Rubes, how does it feel knowing that Weiss saw you nearly naked make you feel?" instead of a response a small trickle of blood leaked from the younger girl's nose. This caused Coco and Velvet to squeal in delight. 

"See Coco I told you that Ruby liked Wiess" this only managed to add to the younger girl's embarrassment. 

"I…I don't like Weiss like that!" to their credit the two older girls tried hard not to laugh at the younger girl's complete denial of her own feelings. Coco strangely was not as affected as Velvet was, the bunny girl was rolling around on the ground her sides aching. 

"Oh come off it, you and Snow Queen obviously have something for each other, besides everyone knows that you bat for the same team as your sister" 

"Okay fine, so I have a little crush on Wiess so just…. So Ugh I don't know!" 

"Well Rubes, that how I fell for Velvet and I know I love my little Bunny. Love isn't something that's easy to describe" Ruby remained quiet for several seconds before her Scroll buzzed alerting her that she had twenty minutes before History, so she quickly finished her meal with the two older girls and got up to leave. But not before she hugged and thanked Coco and Velvet for their help. Using her speed, the youngest person in Beacon soon arrived at the lecture hall her class was in. sitting down in her team's row that they had claimed on the first day. Ruby was soon joined by her teammates who had arrived moments after her, before they could talk Ruby spoke to them in a hushed voice.

"I'll tell you what I can after classes" that seemed to satisfy her team for the moment. 

"Student with the Vytal Tournament coming up I have decided that we will go over a little bit about the culture of Remnant throughout the ages, but then I realized that one family has walked Remnant for the longest time and by therefore has affected the development of civilization directly and still does affect the world." After making sense of what their teacher had just told them many of the students were intrigued, somewhat confused, some were (Wiess and Cardin) acting as it was they were being complimented, but one student was nervous and only her sister's girlfriend noticed. "So, what I have done is made a poll that you can accessed on your Scrolls to vote to which of these family" Oobleck gestured to the projected screen which had several family insignias on it. "You will all vote on which one you believe is the family I was talking about" and with that they voted. Due to the fact that all the symbols were from families the student knew it was rather quick and after only several seconds of voting the results were in. looking at them the Doctor simply chuckled to himself. 

"This is what I expected. So, twenty of you voted for the Schnee's, four for the Winchesters, seven for the Arcs, and one for the…. Roses." Which caused many of the students to turn and look at the leader of team RWBY wondering why someone had voted for her family, before any of them could scrutinize the girl their teacher said something that stunned all of them into silence. "Don't be ashamed students Miss. Rose's family has never been one to bask in the lime light but they have had a great effect on the world…" 

"How the hell can that runts family have a greater effect on this shit world than my family?! We lead the war against the Faunus! We are power, respected by all!" that rant only earned Cardin death glares, he had just insulted Ruby who was one of the most beloved students at the school. For very good reasons she was powerful, nice, friendly to everyone, and oh so cute. In fact, in a secret poll that was conducted by Prof. Peach she was selected as 'cutest girl in school' every grade had voted even teachers got in on the action. 

"Mr. Winchester! You will be staying after class due to that outburst, but thank you for bringing up the Great war. Miss. Rose's family fought as well, but unlike your bigoted family her family fought with the Faunas" two things happened after the hyperactive teacher finished. Firstly, Blake hugged her team leader close as did Velvet who was sitting above team RWBY. Second, a picture of the Battles of Resembool . "Now many of you know this painting as it is quite famous and currently resides in the Museum of World History in Mystral. The reason I'm bringing this up is the three figures standing on this hill directing the Faunas troops." Sure, enough there were three people standing on the hill each cloaked in a different color, one Persian Indigo, one Zomp green, and one Nadeshiko Pink." And if you zoom in close on the three you can clearly see Miss. Rose's symbol" sure enough there was Ruby's flaming Rose. 

"So, they lead the army of those animals. big deal they still haven't done that much." 

"Well Mr. Winchester, since you love to daydream in my class I'm sure you can tell me what is etch in the ceiling" the boy simply raised an eyebrow then looked up almost instantly his face turned red with anger, which everyone found extremely funny. 

"So, what is on the ceiling?" 

"A flower" 

"What type of flower?" 

"A flaming rose" the classes heads turned up so fast that several of the students defiantly had whiplash from the movement, sure enough there in the ceiling was Ruby's symbol. 

"Miss. Rose, will you mind telling the class why your family symbol is there" by this point Ruby was completely flustered. Her hood was pulled up high over her head while her face was buried in her sister's hair, who was in a stunned silence, but the young girl did answer her teach in a voice muffled by her sister's body. "Miss. Rose I am unable to understand you can you repeat that?" 

"FOUR OF MY ANCESTORS FOUNDED ALL FOUR OF THE ORIGINAL COMBAT ACADEMY'S OKAY!" jaws hit the floor, Cardin fainted, and Weiss was silently overjoyed as she thought to herself 'there is no way my parents can disagree with me dating Ruby if her family is this important!'. 

"YES, her family did in fact found the four original schools. Vody Rose founded Shade Academy in Vacuo, Haven Rose founded… Haven, Nicholas Rose built Ignis Academy the precursor to Atlas Military Academy as well as the notion of Santa Claus…" before he could continue Nora let out a glass shattering shriek of joy and pounced on the younger girl.  
Nora instantly grappled her in a death hug while bantering about how she loved the Jolly Red Man. after a few seconds of a bone crushing hug, Ren was finally able to pry Nora off the younger girl. "Next we have Ruby Rose the first founder of the school we are currently in as well as the creator of the Mecha-Shift and Scythe. In fact, her and her husband Julius Arc'D Caesar, First Emperor of Vail are commemorated in the statue in front of the school." The class was dumbstruck no one could say anything all that they had learned in the past few minutes was completely overwhelming. "In fact, Mr. Arc is also related to Julius Arc'D Caesar, although he belongs to a branch family that has no connections to the Rose family…on top of this legacy, there is a legend about the first member of the family, Garnet Rose. According to an ancient legend it was her that is the true first Huntress or Huntsman as the legend states that a man descended from the hills and after seeing Garnet stand against a large Grimm he bestrode upon her Aura with that came her Semblance of speed one of the four eternal traits of the Rose family" suddenly Yang's hand shot up. 

"Sir what do you mean by 'Eternal Traits'?" 

"Well Miss. Xiao-Long, I'm surprised you never realized them your sister and step-mom do share them" 

"Sir, I always thought that Rubes just had a lot of mom in her" Yang said with a shrug. 

"Well that is true since the four traits are held in all of the family the first is hair. Female Roses have hair that goes from black to red while the males have red to black. Then there are the eyes which are always silver, next the Semblance which like several other prominent families" small nod towards Weiss " is always the same, speed, the final marker of the family is the trail of petals they leave when they move at high speeds, which in of itself is very intriguing"

"Attention Students and Faculty, due to a newly found problem with the Beacon's piping, classes will ben canceled for the next five days, so enjoy the unforeseen brake. That will be all for now" as the announcement ended the bell sounded signaling that the class was over, but before the class could leave the doctor had one more point to make. 

"There is in fact one thing that I am yet to understand about the Rose family, a mystery you might say" the students that cared, everyone except CRDL stayed in the room to find out what was left unsolved about the family. The teacher pulled down one of the moveable chalk board revealing a large cross what appeared to be a snake on it with wings on either side of the top arm and a crown over it (Military Alchemist Cross). If anyone was looking at Ruby at that moment they would have seen her eyes widen and her whole body stiffen. "This mark has been found throughout history in the all places. I've found it in books off all subjects hidden in the word, it was burned into the field were the battle of Fort Castel took place as well at the Battle of Resembool . In fact, the Four schools have the mark hidden in their floor plans, this room rests in the left branch of the cross. So, Miss. Rose will you be so kind to tell me what this symbol means?" for once in her life Ruby managed to lie effortlessly having practiced this one with Ed. 

"Sorry sir, I wish I could, but I have no idea what it means" nearly everyone fell for it except for two. Blake and the doctor himself. Oobleck knew it was a lie because that was the same thing that Ruby's mother and grandfather had told him, Blake because due to her proximity to the girl, could hear the change in her heart beat that the White Fang had taught her meant someone was lying, that was one of the only skills she was thankful to the Fang for teaching her. 

"Umm…"sigh" Very well" and with that the class left the room, but before they could get far Ruby stopped her team. 

"Girls, I know you have questions and I'll answer them to the best I can, but some of the things are not mine to tell" her team seemed to be satisfied. Before they could part Yang pulled her sister into a hug and kissed her forehead. 

"Love you, baby sis" and with that the team parted ways. Before she enters her next class Ruby sent a quick message to Ed explaining all that had transpired that day as well as a picture of her and her team so that he could see what they all looked like. An hour later Ruby was not yet back in the dorm room as her advanced weapon mechanics class was running long so because of this the three remaining girls left to ponder what could possibly be such a big secret that the Rose family had been hiding for generations. The possibilities so far ranged from logical to...well Yang thought it might be alien life. But due to this down time, Yang finally realized she had not yet fulfilled her duties as the older sibling who was majorly overprotective of their younger one. Before anyone could do anything, the blonde had deployed her gauntlets and had grabbed her sister's prospective lover by the neck, slamming her against the wall. Blake quickly realized what was happening and decided to sit back due to the fact that since the younger of the sisters had done a similar thing to her she was not worried. While Blake was thinking, Weiss was struggling to breath. 

"Yan(Hu) Wha…?" 

"Listen Good Schnee, if you end up dating my sister and we all know you will, if you hurt her. Her broken heart will be the least of your problems me, my dad, and Uncle Qrow will come after, you got it?" realizing she had just been given an ultimatum the girl simply nodded her head. "Good" and with a smile on her face Yang released the suffering girl and undeployed her gauntlets. "Oh, and I talked to my Dad, you have his blessing" and with that the now cheery girl left the room in search of her sister. After several seconds of gasping for air Wiess regained her composer and turned to her teammate. 

"Really Blake you did nothing… Your girlfriend was CHOKING me" Blake simply rolled her eyes and stated in her monotone voice. 

"Yes, and Ruby already threatened me about the same thing… she was scarier!" 

"Ruby Rose was scarier than her brute of a sister. Sorry if I don't believe you." 

"Fine I'll tell you what she did."

*Flash Back two months*

Ruby and Blake were walking into the dining hall without the rest of the team since Yang was in the Gym and Weiss was studying for an upcoming test. Yang and Blake had not yet told either of their teammates that her and Yang had started dating several days before. But the two lovers had decided to tell their teammates that night when everyone was there. Sadly, unknown to the cat girl that plan was about to fall to shit. A sudden high pitch squeal of happiness stopped to story Ruby was telling, which Blake was not listening to. 

"Blake I'm so glad you and Yang are finally dating!" the crushing hug that Nora was administrating for a second had caught her off guard, but the words she spoke and the congratulations that came from Team JNPR she was to stand that someone had found out. Suddenly all the noise in the mass hall stopped for a second Blake wondered why this was happening. Then she felt it. A blade at her larynx. Turning her head slightly she looked at her leader who had Crescent Rose out in full form its curved blade wrapped around the older girl's throat as if she was going to behead her friend, the fact that the girl's hood was up casting an evil shadow on her face only added to the fear that the secret Faunas now felt. Suddenly in a dark voice that all in the hall could hear. 

"I'm only going to say this once Blake because I like you and I KNOW Yang does, but if you hurt her may Oum help you for no one, not even Ozpin, will stop me. Got that?!" the older girl just nodded, too afraid to say anything. Satisfied Ruby retracted her baby and lower her hood before yelling. "Aww look they just put out new COOKIES, come on Nora!" and with that the two sugar addicted girls ran towards the dessert table. A minute passed a no student spoke till Jaune decided to cut through.

"You know, it's really easy to forget that Ruby is actually one of the scariest people on campus" most the room nodded in agreement, well those who knew anything about the young girl that is. Suddenly a single voice questioned the leader of JNPR. 

"How the hell is that child the scariest, Jauney-boy!?" before Jaune could rejoinder professor Port cut in, had apparently been in the room the whole time and had said nothing about Ruby threatening Blake. 

"It's quite simple Mr. Winchester, have you forgotten that Miss Rose is two years younger than you and yet is still able to beat most of your class in a fight? And from what I have seen, truly enjoys destroying the creatures of Grimm. And on top of all of that when she has her hood up and scythe out she looks a lot like the Grim Reaper if I do say so myself…" before could continue Phyrra started to giggle "What is it Miss. Nikos?" 

"Sir, Ruby uses a scythe to reaps Grimm she it literally a GRIMM REAPER" Port stopped stroking his fabulous mustache. at that comment and let out one of his classic full body laughs. 

"That is quite clever Miss. Nikos, know if you excuse me I have to go get some of those cookies before your teammates eat them all… Oh and between us" his voice fell into a whisper "I wouldn't be surprised if Glynda's right and we will soon have a White Rose on our hands on top of Bumblebee" with a quick wink directed at Blake he left determined. to have a cookie.

*Flashback End*

The room was dead silent once Blake finished her tale. The two girls just stared at each other for several seconds until Weiss spoke up. 

"Our partners really love each other, don't they? I wouldn't do what they did for my siblings"

"They are the picture-perfect sisters, aren't they?" before the conversation could proceed any more, the two sisters opened the door, well Yang opened it by kicking the door open while Ruby was flung over her shoulder desperately trying to get free. Before the other two girls could even process the common event happening in front of them Ruby was thrown onto Wises bed where she bounced a few times before settling down, slightly dazed. In fact, one could almost see the cookies and Crescent Roses dancing around her head. 

"Okay Sis, we've waited long enough spill the beans what's up with you? Not only did you get a tattoo, but you hid your family history from me, that's not like you." 

"Well first the thing about the four founders I didn't find out till ED told me they day I got into Beacon, then with everything that happened I just... kind of forgot" by this point the four girls were all seated On Weiss's bed. Wiess at the twelve position, Blake at six, Ruby at nine, and Yang at three. 

"That's okay, Ruby" Weiss's voice was uncharacteristically sweet causing the two girls in the know-how, to smirk slightly at the blatant flirting "With all that's been happening we can excuse this. But what's with the tattoo it's not like any of us care?" 

"It's not actually a tattoo. it's an aligns mark" the team's eyes widened all asking the same question 'who held their leaders aligns?'. Blake and Weiss were drumstick unable to properly react to this information, Yang on the other hand was furious which forced her Semblance to activate. Her hair on fire, she grabbed her sister by the color and tore her shirt off leaving her only in her bra. The older sister quickly pinned her younger to the bed revealing the mark for all to see. The three girls gasped, Weiss and Black being pulled out of there stupors, there on the fifteen-year-olds back was the same mark that Oobleck had shown them several hours earlier. 

"It's called the Flamel" her team just gave her a questioning look "When I told Oobleck I know nothing about it I lied" 

"What does it mean?" Blake tried to ask before the ringing of Ruby's phone interrupted her. Looking at the caller ID she picked up the phone and signaled that she needed to take this. She began to head to the bathroom for some privacy before she stopped and looked down at herself. Realizing that she was basically naked in front of her team. Sure one of them was her sister, but one of the other two was the girl she loved.

'Wait Loved. She didn't love Weiss…did she?' ending her internal dialog she quickly grabbed a new shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. This entire time Yang watched her sister wondering what was going on. Blake was watching Weiss enjoying the sight of the small trickle of blood coming from the prissy girl's nose. Weiss was lost in her thoughts all of which were something never to be spoken about in polite company. Inside of the bathroom Ruby had pulled on her shirt just in time to answer the call before it rang for the last time. 

"Hey Ed, so about my team..." 

"Tell them" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Oum hinted" 

"…Well ok then, I'll tell them" 

"You have like a week off, right?" 

"Yeah" 

"Bring them to the Grotto" and with that the immortal hung up. After several seconds of deliberation, she decided the direct method. Throwing open the door Ruby yelled. 

"Girls, pack your bags for the break were going to the home of the immortal who created all this and who my family has protected since Garnet Rose!" 

"WHAT!?"

 ** _Marry whatever you celebrate and happy New Year. So how did you people out there in internet land like it? Did you like the tid bits of information about Ruby's family that I'm starting to include, more is coming Also, I'm still looking for more votes for my Excalibur story so if you haven't read it yet pleas do and vote please;)_**


End file.
